


A Tale of Two Bobs

by ishouldbeashamed



Category: Insatiable (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldbeashamed/pseuds/ishouldbeashamed
Summary: Ever since Barnard kissed him Bob can't get him out his head. He wants more then a kiss so he goes to Barnard's house. How far is he ready to take things?





	A Tale of Two Bobs

**Author's Note:**

> Just binged Insatiable and the sexual tension between the Bob's was hot. Decided to write this fan fic. Bob Barnard is referred too as just Barnard to cut down on confusion.

***Knock, Knock***

Bob stood at the back door more nervous then he had been since Cora Lee found out he cheated on her. Oh god Cora Lee he couldn't do this to her again. Sleeping with a Stella Rose was one thing but having an affair with Bob Barnard was an entirely different type of betrayal. He turned to walk back to his car, but before he could Barnard opened the door. Shirtless. Instantly his knees felt like putty. He found his voice and started to explain himself

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm not gay. I like women and I love my wife, but something about that kiss the other day-" Barnard kissed him in the middle of his sentence and pulled him inside. Wrapped up in Barnard's embrace Bob felt safe and knew that tonight would be the night he tried out sex with men.

"Take your pants off.' Barnard said while in between kisses. "Fuck baby you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment. Do you know how hard it's been to pretend to hate you?" Armstrong smiled. Bob began to lower himself to take Barnard's cock in his mouth but Barnard stopped him.

"I do love an eager boy but tonight we're going to have to skip all that. I've been waiting twenty years to slip my cock inside you. I won't wait another second." Before Bob could protest Barnard had spun him around and begun lubing up his asshole. Before long Bob could feel something long and thick pressing at his hole. Before tonight he had always thought something like this would hurt but now he was ready to find out. Barnard whispered in his ear

"Get ready for the ride baby" and with those words Barnard's love stick began slowly entering him. Bob couldn't stop whimpering with pleasure as inch after inch was stuffed up his hole. Then another sensation completely like anything he had ever felt before washed over him and he began to mutter incoherently and scream in pleasure. 

"Oh, god what was that. It felt so good Barnard." Bob cooed out. Barnard laughed at the desperation in Bob's voice. 

"That was your g-spot baby. Here feel." With a shove Barnard gave Bob's prostate four quick jabs that sent Bob running from the dick. "oh no, none of that there running now. stick with me and you'll never have to jerk off again"

And Bob didn't. For the rest of the night Barnard took him from one earth shattering orgasm to another until it hurt to cum. 


End file.
